


A Different Point Of Veiw

by LemonyTea



Category: (This Is my Own Story I want To share)
Genre: Abuse, Death, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kinda?, Weird Plot Shit, You Have Been Warned, french shit from Marie, i just wanna get it out there, lots of suicidal thoughts and ACTIONS, there is mentions of rape, this is my own story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyTea/pseuds/LemonyTea
Summary: Rosie, A girl with no dreams, takes a wrong turn down a dark path and can't find her way out. 
 
 
(I'm Bad A Summaries Lmao)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really dumb story from my mind. I would appreciate feedback

The Sun was bright and the days were cold. Rosie, a 5 foot tall 14-year-old about to punch the next waking victim around any corner, was ready to get out of school for good. She was ready to get out of all the nuisances and the teachers in her hair constantly, all the distractions from her goal, all the lonely, cold days in the lunchroom, but most of all, the constant judging looks and stares she god from her naive, stereotypical peers. She felt a hole, burning onto her back every day of her life during the 8 hours of torture known as "School. Been there, hated that."  
Her own words made a chill run down her back. Just the thought of that place could make anyone's spine tingle. It was an awful place. An all girls, preparatory high school where she was one of the youngest in her class. Double the gossip, double the fights, Rosie had to avoid. All she wanted now was a cuddle pile with her sister in her bedroom, preferably watching a movie, any movie. The tension was breaking Rosie every second as she waited for her mother to pull up. Every peer exiting the front doors meant another possible pair of judging eyes burning the large hole in her back for her. The familiar sound of her mother's, white car hit her ears.  
"Finally." She muttered as she ran past the crowd of girls in front of her, unnecessarily pushing some of them out of the way just for the fun of it. She came to the car door and flung it open to reveal a Woman with long, midnight black hair in the driver's seat, patiently waiting for her daughter's arrival.  
"Bonjour mon cher. Comment s'est passée ta journée? Bon, non?" Her mother, Marie, said as her foreign words slid off her tongue.  
Rosie laughed and closed the door behind her. "Mom you know you never taught me french."  
"Oh! I'm sorry ma douce! I completely forgot. How was your day?!" She chuckled to herself and pet Rosie's short black hair. She slid her thumb over her lovely daughter's forehead and her glance moved down to her eyes. A beautiful slate blue, just like her grandfather's.  
"Great! I mean just like every other day, normal, but no bad occurrences!"  
"That's lovely mon cher." The middle age lady swayed her hand over Rosie's cheek as the fabric of her dress tickled Rosie to the touch. She was wearing a white dress that ran down to her feet, trimmed with a light rose gold fleece. Her dress stopped north of her breasts and continues with a slim piece of fabric connected to a sleeve starting at her mid arm, landing at her wrists. She didn't look like she belonged here. She dressed and acted like a queen and god knows how she was treated in her homeland, France.  
“Let’s get home, shall we?” Marie’s face lit up Rosie’s as she replied with a simple nod and a smile brighter than the sun. The car took off and the textured piece of gray fabric hanging next to her face was forcefully yanked across her lap and inserted into its container as they made their short ride back to their gold and blue house.  
The car came to a screeching halt and the white doors of the car were opened as soon as the Miles-Per-Hour hit zero. Rosie stole the jingling keys out of her mother’s hand and raced to the door. She practically crashed into the silent home and yelled her sister’s name until she heard the loud pounding of her sister’s familiar feet, hitting the oak stairs.  
“Aunt Sabrina is trying to take a nap. You could be a little quieter.” Her sister whisper-yelled at Rosie as she burst into a quiet fit of laughter.  
“Anise, she’ll be fine. She came home at 10 last night and got a full night of sleep, but I can't say the same about us, and we both are alive and jittery.” Rosie proved in her matter-of-fact voice she overused every second she got the chance.  
“Well welcome home-- for good this time.” Rosie smiled at this as she kissed the air sitting next to Anise's cheeks, somewhat mocking her French mother, and walking upstairs with her lovely sister following close behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Umm. Thanks for reading! wow


End file.
